Guardianes Ancestrales
by ornament
Summary: ¿Como reaccionarias? si un día perdieras todos aquellos que amas: seguirías adelante tratando de olvidar, desearías tu muerte. tiempo después te llevaras una gran sorpresa, estas son algunas situaciones a las que se enfrentarse Danny, encontrara respuesta
1. Chapter 1

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad,_

_vivo en la desesperanza_

_desde que tu ya no vuelves mas._

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad,_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_y es que no te dejo de pensar._

_Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe,_

_perdiendo la voz._

Festival de la escuela secundaria Casper:

-vaya este lugar esta lleno**.-dijo sorprendido Tucker**.

-tienes razón Tucker, ¿Qué opinas Danny? **–pregunto Sam**

-**tapándose la cara**- por favor díganme que esto no esta pasando –**dijo Danny**

-¿Qué pasa hermano? –**cuestiono Tucker**

-eso es lo que pasa –**Danny señala hacia su izquierda**

**Sam y Tucker observan en la dirección señalada, solo para observar al padre de Danny tratando de que todos aprecien los aparatos para cazar fantasmas que lleva, Jazz solo mueve la cabeza negativamente, mientras la señora Fenton se encontraba un poco alejada platicando con el ****Sr. Lancer.**

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás._

**En todo el lugar se siente la alegría de la gente, una gran paz, Danny y sus amigos recorren el lugar para observar que otras cosas ahí dentro del gimnasio para entretener a las personas que han asistido, todos los estudiantes se encuentran dentro del recinto a esas horas, un poco mas alejado de ahí en la cocina de la escuela una sombra se mueve comenzando a cerrar todo el lugar, tras esto empieza a abrir las llaves de gas, mientras una sombra se acerca al lugar.**

_Me propongo tanto continuar,_

_pero amor es la palabra_

_que me cuesta a veces olvidar._

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad,_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_y es que no te dejo de pensar._

_Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe,_

_perdiendo la voz._

-chicos voy a salir **–dijo Danny ya que unos momentos antes se activo su sentido fantasma.**

-necesitas ayuda**-pregunto preocupada Sam.**

-no, cúbranme aquí yo me encargo si tengo problemas les aviso- **respondió Danny, después tomo camino al baño para poder transformarse.**

-_tengo un mal presentimiento__**-**_** pensó Sam, mientras disimuladamente se colocaba el comunicados Fenton.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mientras sus amigos ocultan su desaparición Danny está muy ocupado luchando contra ****Skullker, sin sospechar que una sombra misteriosa se ha colado en la cocina de la secundaria, poco a poco las cosas dentro del gimnasio se van poniendo raras, finalmente la batalla en el cielo termina saliendo vencedor el chico fantasma, pero cuando recién acaba de regresar a los baños su sentido fantasma se vuelve a activar, preocupado sale del cubículo en el que se encuentra, pero cuando va a salir del baño, se escucha una serie de explosiones y todo se vuelve negro para él.**

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás_

******DOS MESES DESPUES***** **Los médicos se encuentra revisando el estado de salud de un joven que lleva en coma ya bastante rato, lo que para algunos de ellos es un misterio debido a que todas sus heridas internas se sanaron rápidamente, otros opinan que todavía no se encuentra listo para enfrentar a la verdad por eso se niega a despertar, tras concluir con su revisión comienzan a salir, pero cuando el último de ellos está por hacerlo la maquina que controla sus ondas cerebrales comienza a mostrar que la actividad en el cerebro esta normalizándose a un ritmo asombroso por lo que regresa a confirmar, pero al acercarse nota como el muchacho mueve los dedos y trata de abrir los ojos. Tras unos minutos los abre, viendo a todos lados.** **-me alegra que despertaras- **menciono el médico acercándose a comprobar cómo se encuentra.

-**con dificultad**- ¿qui…qui…en es? ¿don…dónde estoy? **–pregunto el joven muy desconcertado **

**-**está en una clínica privada, fuiste trasferido aquí desde el hospital central de Amity Park debido al accidente causado por la explosión de la secundaria, te encontrabas en un estado muy delicado, tus habilidades evitaron que el daño fuera severo e irreversible.

**-nervioso y comenzando a preocuparse-** a ¿Qué se refiere?

-descuida esta clínica es especial, aquí los medico solo atendemos a personas que son diferentes a los demás no por el físico, sino que por el hecho de poseer dones que los hacen especiales, posiblemente algunos los utilizan para el bien de la humanidad, pero no te preocupes nadie ajeno al personal de la clínica que te ha atendido conoce que estas aquí. –**menciono el médico-** me presento soy el doctor James Montecristo, en cuanto te demos de alta tu archivo medico será destruido para mayor seguridad, normas de la institución **–agrego**

- Danny Fenton **–se presento el joven-** doctor ¿Dónde están? mis padre, mi hermana y dos amigos Samantha Mason y Tucker Foley, ¿Qué sabe de ellos?** –pregunto con miedo.**

**-serio-**lamento informarte que fueron muy pocos los sobrevivientes de la explosión, el lugar quedo totalmente destruido, fue un milagro que varios estudiantes pudieran salir a tiempo, entre ellos tu, fuiste hallado cerca del centro de la explosión.

**-**no, no, no **–con desesperación trata de levantarse-** no es cierto- **trata de levantarse y transformarse-** tengo que buscarlos ellos no pueden estar muertos, encontrare al culpable y me las pagara. –**totalmente alterado.**

**-trata de sujetarlo y a la vez presionar el botón para que vengan a ayudarlo-** Tranquilízate, no debes alterarte, se lo que sientes yo también he perdido a seres queridos.

Luego de varios minutos llegan enfermeras y otros médicos para apoyar, con esfuerzo lograr sedarlo para que descanse. Tras conseguirlo todos se retiran a continuar con sus labores, mientras el médico que hablo con él se va a su oficina para realizar unas llamadas con la firme intensión de ayudar al muchacho.

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad_

_Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás._


	3. Chapter 3

Varios años despues

Un día muy hermoso para los habitantes del planeta tierra, en la ciudad de Amity Park sus habitantes se levantan contentos para realizar sus actividades cotidianas, unos momentos después un grupo de albañiles y un arquitecto se reúnen en los terrenos donde hace diez años existió la escuela secundaria Hasper mucho tiempo le tomo al gobierno rellenar el agujero que se formo tras su destrucción, muchos jóvenes y padres de familia desaparecieron y otros murieron ese día. A la hora establecida comienzan a trabajar, sin saber o sospechar lo que esta por ocurrir, en un universo unido a este dos figuras observan atentamente, se encuentras en un gran salón, rodeados de luz pero a la vez hay unas esferas de un extraño resplandor.

**-serie- **esto es correcto, recuerda que ya han pasado diez años. **–menciono una voz femenina.**

**-serio-** si, sabes que ese accidente no debía ocurrir, ya ha pasado el tiempo necesario –**responde una voz masculina.**

-Sabes muy bien que muchos de los involucrados han cambiado su forma de ser o de ver todo, les costara acoplarse a los cambios que han sucedido.

-al principio será así.** –viendo las esferas dentro de las cuales se pude ver claramente formas humanas-** pero les he otorgado un regalito que les ayudara a acoplarse, prepárate ha llegado el momento de enviarlos al lugar de donde no debieron haberse ido. **–tras decir esto alza la mano comenzando a abrir un portal**

**-deteniéndolo-** espera, no cambiaremos su aspecto, de esa forma será más fácil.

**-Negando-** eso provocaría muchos mas problemas de los que ya tienen.

Después de esto el portal termina de abrirse, poco a poco las esferas se van reuniendo en grupo y comienzan a atravesar el portal, pero cuando entran en contacto con este van reventándose liberando su contenido. Del otro lado en el viejo terreno de la antigua secundaria, la gente se moviliza tranquilamente realizando su trabajo, de la nada un resplandor aparase forzando a todos a cubrirse lo ojos, tras varios minutos va descendiendo la intensidad permitiendo ver el lugar de procedencia en el cual se hayan en estos momentos los cuerpos de varias personas, el arquitecto encargado de la obra se restriega varias veces los ojos tratando de comprobar si es cierto lo que ve, al reaccionar observa que los cuerpos están en el lugar donde antiguamente había un gimnasio, a la vez que a su memoria le viene la información de que ahí es donde inicio la cadena de explosiones que destruyo este lugar. Varios empleados se acercan rápidamente para revisar a las personas, tras otros minutos uno de ellos les informa a los demás.

-**preocupado-** pidan una ambulancia, están vivos


	4. Chapter 4

Lejos de ahí, en una amplia habitación se encuentra varias personas reunidas, en eso un extraño sonido atrajo su atención:

-**mirando la computadora-** es extraño, el sistema detecto una alteración hace unos minutos, fue por corto tiempo, me pregunto ¿Por qué desapareció? **–cuestiono un hombre sentado atrás de un amplio escritorio**

**-Sentado en un amplio sillón enfrente de el se encontraba otro hombre mas joven- **y en ¿Dónde fue esta vez? **–cuestiono sin mucho interés.**

-**tomando aire-** Amity Park **– menciono tratando de analizar su reacción.**

**-viéndolo seriamente-** es extraño, si mal no recuerdo desde hace varios años los fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer en diferentes lugares alrededor del mundo, Amity Park comenzó a librarse de ellos **- comento el muchacho levantándose del sillón y caminando a la ventana de la habitación-** parece que tendré que darme una vuelta por ahí, de todas formas lo iba hacer.

**-** estas seguro, te recuerdo la fecha que se aproxima **–dijo una tercera persona preocupada-** no es que dude de tus capacidades pero…

**-tras analizar lo dicho respondió serio-** entiendo el punto y agradezco la preocupación, pero debo recordarles que desde hace tiempo esto ya no afecta. **–completo seriamente**

**-respirando tranquila al ver su respuesta-** es cierto, disculpa la duda, pero tienes razón es hora de que le des vuelta a esa pagina y continúes adelante, solo ten cuidado.

**-con una media sonrisa-** lo tendré, descuiden

**-con una amplia sonrisa-** bueno, dejemos de estas cosas, por si no lo recuerdan esta noche hay una importante fiesta y no podemos faltar, **-las otras personas en la habitación solo sonrieron al ver su actitud-** y el homenajeado no esta listo **–viendo seriamente a la persona sentada atrás del escritorio-** así que andando **–menciono con impaciencia **

**-sonriendo-** tienes razón cariño, será mejor que me prepare.


	5. Chapter 5

-**sonriendo-** ¿Qué estamos esperando no debemos hacer esperar a nadie?-**menciono el joven.**

**-levantándose de su escritorio-** bueno muchachos vámonos

Todos los que se encontraban en ese momento comenzaron a salir tranquilamente, ninguno noto la tristeza que se reflejo por unos minutos en uno de sus compañeros, mientras en Amity Park las autoridades no logran comprender el fenómeno que se ha suscitado, muchas dudas se presentan en sus mentes, ajenas a todo esto el Hospital las personas reaparecidas no tienen idea de lo que ha pasado ni cuanto tiempo han esta lejos de todo. Una tarde les permiten a los más jóvenes salir de sus habitaciones y visitar a los adultos, por lo que tres de ellos se reúnen en una donde se encuentra una mujer y un hombre gordo recostados, la televisión de la habitación se encuentra encendida viendo un noticiero para tratar de actualizar.

-**tranquilo-** bueno, por lo que puedo ver no ha pasado nada con los fantasmas, pero la duda es ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tendrán aquí? –**pregunto con impaciencia el gordo de la habitación **

Los demás solo observaban aunque todos tenían una pregunta en la mente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el noticiero en el cual se mostraban una ciudad un poco más alejada siendo atacada, el gordo reacciono gritando de repente

-Fantasma-**dijo tratando de levantarse pero no contaba con que al gritar apareció la enfermera quien al ver su reacción se acerco con una hermosa jeringa en la mano-** no estará pensando hacerlo verdad. -**pregunto con nerviosismo al ver la reacción afirmativa-** por favor prometo no gritar

-lo siento pero no correré riesgos esto es un hospital así que ** –sin mas le inyecto, aunque para mala suerte del gordo trato de moverse provocando que en vez de que llegara al brazo le dio en una nalga,- ** espero con esto este tranquilo. **–dijo retirándose del lugar mientras los demás solo observaron asombrados la actitud de la enfermera.**

**-asustado-** vaya, será mejor tener cuidado. –** comento el chico afroamericano **

**-**estoy de acuerdo –** le respondió una muchacha de tez pálida y cabello negro.**

Su conversación se vio interrumpida al escuchar sonidos de batalla proviniendo de la televisión, al voltear a verla se llevaron una gran sorpresa, los fantasmas se encontraban luchando con un grupo de aproximadamente siete personas, cada una de ellas realizaba movimientos muy precisos para herir a los espectros, tres se movilizaban mediante planeadores _(creo que así se llama el medio de transporte de Valerie en la serie)_ cargando armas ectoplasma ticas con las cuales atacaban, el cuarto también tenia un medio de transporte igual a los primeros solo que sus ataques eran de alguno de los cuatro elementos para contraatacar a sus oponentes, una quinta persona estaba en tierra enfrente de una parte de la población solo que se veía como expulsaba a los fantasmas que los habían poseído, en el cielo un poco mas arriba y estables estaban dos figuras volando, tenían un aura fantasmal solo que ellos atacaban a los fantasmas con casi las mismas armas de las que se defendían, aun a la distancia se veía que sus ropas eran negro con blanco y plateado. Tras varios minutos todos los fantasmas enemigos fueron reunidos en un solo punto donde dos de ellos lanzaron algo que al caer a los pies se abría creando una especie de portal que absorbió a todos los fantasmas que se encontraban encima, cuando ya no quedaba ninguno se cerro dejando ver como uno de los defensores se acercaba y tomaba algo del tamaño de su puño, luego volteaba a ver a los demás quienes le dieron una señal afirmativa y procedieron a retirarse por el cielo.

-gracias al cielo todo esta bien, como pudieron notar los fantasmas fueron reducido a nada por el equipo Phantom, nadie sabe sobre ellos mas que del líder, pero no se preocupen, el chico fantasmas como fue conocido durante varios años en Amity Park nos demostró que siempre estará para apoyarnos junto a su equipo claro esta, -**comento el reportero-** bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, no olviden… -**la tele fue apagada.**

Las personas de la habitación que vieron eso, estaban totalmente sorprendidas por todo y con muchas dudas en la cabeza, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los médicos que venían a chequear su estado, lejos de ahí siete personas entraban a una especie de cueva dentro de la cual había una amplia variedad de equipo: armas, vehículos y un portal que comunicaba a la zona fantasma.


	6. Chapter 6

-Alfred ya volví, guarda el batimovil **-dijo uno de los recién llegados, para ser exactos el que controla los elementos-** y donde se metió batichica y el joven maravilla. –**de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-** auch ¿Por qué me pegaste ahora?

- por idiota –** le respondió una de las cazadoras**

Los demás ante esta escena ya no se aguantaron y comenzaron a reírse, tardaron bastante en calmarse, cuando ya todos estaban bien el que controla los elementos fue el primero en pedir la palabra.

-compañeros –**con seriedad-** opino que deberíamos cambiar nuestra base, ya parecemos batman escondidos en una cueva.

-tienes razón, yo opino que sellemos ese paso y busquemos otra forma de llegar, ¿Qué opinas Danny? Eres el jefe- **pregunto el psíquico del grupo.**

**-con una sonrisa torcida- ** Díganme donde la quieren y ordenare que sellen esa, me entendieron. **–respondió Chico fantasma**

- si señor –**respondieron los demás cuadrándose de hombros **

**-lanzándoles una bola de nieve fantasmagórica- **No sean payasos-** les dijo, ante su acción los demás empezaron otra ronda de risas, cuando se calmaron un poco-** bueno enviemos a estos fantasmas de vuelta a la Zona Fantasma y vámonos a festejar, ¿Qué opinan? **–pregunto con una media sonrisa.**

**-acercándose en el acto-** Secundamos la moción ** -respondieron todos a coro provocando la risa de Danny**

Cuando el envió termino, cada uno procedió a cambiarse, las mujeres se retiraron sus trajes de batalla, al igual que los tres hombres, mientras los fantasmas volvieron a su apariencia humana.

Lejos de ahí en Amity Park, todo era un caos para las autoridades, las investigaciones que se habían realizado hasta el momento iban a paso lento, y para ajustar no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía, mientras en el hospital se encontraban las personas cuyo regreso era un misterio, el alcalde tomo la decisión de traer a los tres mejores científicos del país para conocer su opinión y si ellos pueden resolver el fenómeno. En una de las habitaciones del hospital tres jóvenes trataban de unir las piezas del rompecabezas en el que se había convertido su vida, a la vez de encontrar alguna conexión entre el equipo Phantom y Danny, aunque por el nombre ya poseen una idea pero desean que no sea cierta porque eso les daría mas problemas para hallarlo.


	7. nota

Nota:

En estos momentos estoy tratando de buscar la mejor idea para continuar la historia, ténganme paciencia


End file.
